To determine if the tumor growth stimulating effect we observed due to iv hyperalimentation is a general phenomenon which can be applied to other types of cancer, we intend to repeat the experiments using other tumor systems. In an attempt to get long term remissions of cancer in the hepatoma system, we have designed an experiment which combines an inhibitor of gluconeogenesis. Specifically, we will inhibit phosphoenol-pyruvate carboxykinase by daily ip injections of hydrazine sulfate at a dosage of 60 mg/kg, combined with continuous hyperalimentation and two injections of hydroxyurea. The rationale for this experiment is to inhibit gluconeogenesis and thereby to interfere in the constant mobilization of amino acids and TCA cycle intermediates into production of glucose. Because the tumor is producing so much lactic acid which is stimulating gluconeogenesis at the expense of body reserves, we can hopefully intervene to stop or slow the cancer cachexia. At the same time we will keep the body well supplied with iv nutrition and stimulate tumor cell growth which will set up the tumor for killing by hydroxyurea (HU). The HU schedule suggested has been shown to be optimal for tumor regression while still allowing a "rest" interval for recovery of the renewal cell populations of the host. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cameron, I. L., and Hoage, T. R. Metabolic DNA in the nucleus of Purkinje neurons, cardiac myocytes and antrum stage oocytes of adult mice. Anat. Rec. 184(3): 369, 1976. (Abstract) Cameron, I. L., and Pavlat, W. A. Stimulation of growth of a transplantable hepatoma in rats by parenteral nutrition. J. Nat. Cancer Inst. 56:597-602, 1976.